Previous solutions, may be summarized as follows:
(1) systems which provide only indication of the percentage of failed lamps and therefore require inspection to locate individual failed lamps, and inspection routines At high cost; and
(2) systems which check each single lamp by means of detectors, connected with a data collection center by means of additional lines which results in higher costs and may, at times, be impossible to implement.